<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her laugh (and her funny little requests) by Cookabeara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008922">her laugh (and her funny little requests)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookabeara/pseuds/Cookabeara'>Cookabeara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookabeara/pseuds/Cookabeara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hapi was having a wonderful morning, all things considered. The same could not be said for Constance von Nuvelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her laugh (and her funny little requests)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short little somethin because I wanted to try my hand at writing these two. the writing and uploading of this concurring with hapistance week is purely coincidental.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as the morning sun made her want to let out the deepest sigh she could muster, she held herself back. As it was, she was already getting certain...looks, from the passersby; nothing she wasn’t used to. Today was a good day, though. She was going to enjoy a moment outside, soaking up the sun’s rays, smelling the flowers, and letting the breeze ruffle her strawberry hair.</p><p>Though she would not allow herself a sigh in this moment of bliss, she did nothing to hold back the lion-like yawn that followed a satisfying stretch.</p><p>Hapi was having a wonderful morning, all things considered. The sugary taste of pastries still remained on her tongue from breakfast, and last night’s sleep had her wide awake and full of energy.</p><p>The same could not be said for Constance von Nuvelle.</p><p>The former noble, too, had emerged from Abyss that morning. Instead of the sun greeting her with a blessing of invigoration as it did with the rest of the students, the energy was sapped right from her the moment she stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>Hapi couldn’t help but snort at the scene before her; Constance laid face-down, sprawled out in the grass and sulking in the sunshine. Still, she kneeled at her friend’s side. It was hard not to be concerned, especially when Constance had stayed up almost the entirety of the night prior, pacing the room as she recited line after line from the tome in her hand.</p><p>“Coco,” Hapi cooed, weaving her dark fingers between Constance’s curly blonde locks, “why don’t you come join me in the shade? You’d feel a lot better.”</p><p>Constance lifted her head to turn towards Hapi, only to plant her cheek back in the lawn defeatedly. Her bangs cascaded across her forehead, submitting to the gravity that the blonde was currently embracing. Dark circles beneath her eyes accentuated their soft blue color.</p><p>“You are gracious in your offer, friend Hapi, but I will have to politely decline. I do not wish for you to be dispirited by my presence. You would be doing everyone a great service by allowing me to remain here.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Coco.” Hapi shut her eyes, tempering her exhale as not to emphasize it. “Last night was that bad, huh?” She continued to play with the soft curls between her fingers, which had now drawn Constance’s attention.</p><p>“I was sure I was on the cusp of revelation — such a thing would not permit me to rest until I had grasped it. Alas, it seems I have yet again fallen victim to soul-crushing defeat, conjured by my own ineptitude…”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re bumming me out like this, Coco.” The pain that flashed across Constance’s already-overcast features made Hapi want to retract the unintentionally scathing comment immediately. “I’m sorry, I should have thought that one through.”</p><p>The scholar went uncharacteristically silent, her gaze falling dejectedly to the ground. Good going, Hapi.</p><p>“Alright, you’ve forced my hand,” she murmured. Confusion contorted her friend’s countenance.</p><p>Without another word, Hapi unceremoniously rolled Constance onto her back before sliding her arms underneath her. Then, with a huff, Hapi lifted her. Constance let herself lie almost entirely limp, which made her more of a pain in the ass to carry, but Hapi was damn-well determined to cheer up her dear companion; and the first step to accomplishing such a task was removing her from that darned, oppressive sunlight.</p><p>Hapi only mourned her plans of enjoying a day outside for a moment. But what good was it if Constance was sulking the whole time? She would never admit such a thing out loud, but Hapi loved the sound of Constance’s laughter.</p><p>And she really missed it right now.</p><p>Sharing a room only made it clear to her how generally miserable Constance was as of late. Hapi didn’t know how many times she stirred from her slumber to see the other woman still awake and hunkering over a clutter of research materials, illuminated by the small flame she had conjured in her delicate hand. She’d tell Constance to go to sleep, but she was either ignored or basically given a ‘not yet’ (even running on so few hours of sleep, Constance still preferred to express these things verbosely).</p><p>After finding a secluded spot on the monastery grounds beneath a large tree, Hapi gently lowered Constance onto the ground. She settled down right beside her, her thigh flush against the fabric of Constance's dress, and leaned back against the trunk.</p><p>“You have my gratitude, friend Hapi,” Constance spoke softly, finally smiling. Still, the usual exuberance in her tone was nowhere to be found. Hapi cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“That’s it? No monologue?”</p><p>“Well, if it is what you <em> prefer </em>—”</p><p>“No, no. I’m fine. You just don’t seem like yourself lately.”</p><p>A scoff. “And what <em> exactly </em>do you mean by that?”</p><p>A giggle. “No need to get defensive. I’m just saying, you’re not nearly as talkative as you usually are. Did something happen?”</p><p>“I mean...it’s not something you could even begin to understand.”</p><p>“This more of your noble stuff or whatever? I guess I don’t entirely understand it, but I’ll still listen.”</p><p>“...and you are certain that hearing me speak of my tribulations is not going to bore you? Or…dare I suggest...’bum you out’?”</p><p>Hapi bit her lip. Never had she expected such a casual statement to shake her friend so badly.</p><p>“No, Coco. If I didn’t want to listen, I wouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>Constance let out a deep sigh — one that left Hapi stewing in jealousy until Constance slumped over, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Day and night I labor over my studies, yet I very rarely yield anything that brings me satisfaction. Nothing I have discovered is worthy of recognition. I’ve made no breakthroughs. Last night, I believed my efforts had finally amounted to <em> something... </em>only to have it blow up — quite literally — in my face. Now I’m back to square one...and with one less nightgown…”</p><p>Hapi hummed, acknowledging her friend’s plight as her fingers once again danced through blonde ringlets.</p><p>“So, basically, you’ve put in a bunch of work towards this one goal, only to get rewarded negatively.”</p><p>“Yes, that is exactly the case. And now, I must admit that I feel quite incompetent. I woke up this morning and had nary an ounce of desire to rise from my bed.”</p><p>“So you feel like shit.”</p><p>“I— yes. If you believe it is necessary to phrase it in such an uncouth manner, that is what I am saying.”</p><p>“That really sucks. Honestly, Coco, I think you’ve done more than enough to justify giving it a rest, even if it seems you’ve gotten yourself nowhere.”</p><p>“But if my house—!”</p><p>“It won’t do any good if you’re just going to burn yourself out.”</p><p>“I...suppose you have a point. I should be at my best if I am to outshine the competition!”</p><p>The laughter that bubbled in Constance’s throat started out quiet, the vibrations felt through Hapi’s chest. Pretty soon, the ex-noble had her head thrown back in mirthful laughter. A grin split Hapi’s face.</p><p>“Thank you for lending me your shoulder in my moment of vulnerability, my dear Hapi. I implore you not to speak of this to anyone.”</p><p>“My lips are sealed.”</p><p>“Though, I must express that I find your shoulder terribly uncomfortable to rest upon,” Constance told her, face scrunching into a frown. Hapi rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No one asked you to put your head there.”</p><p>“Then where exactly do you suggest I lay my weary head?” The question was demanding, yet playful. Hapi shrugged.</p><p>“Nobody’s in my lap at the moment.”</p><p>The suggestion seemed to catch Constance off guard. As she dropped her gaze to Hapi’s thighs, a blush overtook her pale face.</p><p>“R-Right. How foolish of me not to have made such an observation myself,” murmured the blonde. She seemed reluctant, but she eventually shifted to lie on the ground, cushioned by her companion’s legs.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“...much.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, Hapi smiling down at Constance fondly. The latter broke the silence with a huff and a pout.</p><p>“Well?” she uttered expectantly. Hapi furrowed her brow. “Do not give me that look!”</p><p>“Why? I don’t know what you want from me,” she replied. Constance rolled her eyes and sighed. Honestly, she was acting like it was obvious. It wasn’t.</p><p>“I wish for you to continue playing with my hair,” explained Constance, the red of her cheeks deepening. “What about that is so difficult to grasp?”</p><p>“You acting like a baby doesn’t tell me anything, Coco.” In response, Hapi received the most exaggerated groan. It was difficult not to laugh at the other woman’s antics.</p><p>“Cease your mockery.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>She wasn’t. As per request, Hapi slid her fingers up the back of Constance’s neck, entangling them in her hair. She idly mussed her curls, reveling in Constance’s look of pure delight. Eventually, Constance allowed her heavy eyelids to fall shut. The slow exhale from her nose tickled Hapi’s skin.</p><p>Hapi left Constance undisturbed as she drifted off to sleep in her lap, pleased to oversee her friend getting some much-needed rest — even when the trickle of drool on her thigh momentarily roused her from her own moment of relaxation. Biting back a disappointed (yet amused) sigh, Hapi chuckled.</p><p>“Nighty, Coco.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>